


[Podfic] you are the reason i've been waiting so long

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Last Words AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofyou are the reason i've been waiting so longby amosanguisAuthor's summary:Spock gets the first set of words as he’s walking out of the Vulcan Science Academy – had felt the start of their being burnt into his skin as he’d said, “To what disadvantage are you referring?”
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic] you are the reason i've been waiting so long

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are the reason i've been waiting so long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444026) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7ym9ni8nuakar5a/you%20are%20the%20reason%20ive%20been%20waiting%20so%20long.mp3?dl=0) | 00:15:33 | 16.08 MB


End file.
